


Tones of Pink and Sorrow

by Giant_Woman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Masturbation, NSFW, Sort of anyway, death mention, lack of Rose being here anymore mention in any case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Woman/pseuds/Giant_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a night alone with an old picture of Rose. He feels very conflicted about using Rose's picture for sexual purposes and falls asleep alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tones of Pink and Sorrow

Those beautiful pink lips, I trace gently in the picture with my finger. I know you aren’t supposed to disrespect the dead. But no one ever said anything about disrespecting someone that gave up her physical form to be part of your son. But still I know I probably shouldn’t be doing this; I probably shouldn’t be touching myself like this, looking at her. But those lips, I can still feel them on me, plump and full against my skin, all over my body. Those lips were perfect, and two dimensions could never do justice the round supple warmth they had against my own lips, or on my neck, or on my thighs…. or closing around my penis. Arousal building, my eyes travel down on the picture, to her breasts, so full and soft. I long for the way her skin would pool around my hands when touched them, the supple resistance of the fat underneath pushing up against me. My hands feel empty now, one running over the glossy paper and one just feeling me. 

I know when we took this picture, she meant for this to happen, but when we took this picture, she didn’t know I’d still have it after she was gone. And I feel like maybe I should keep her pictures up and away, for purposes sweet and reverent. But I just love the way Rose looks here. Her body is splayed out for me, those soft, fluffy curls spilling about her naked pale pink skin, her lips pulled out into a kiss, her starry eyes looking up at me from under her low hanging eyelids. And I know I must be pathetic. But, compared to her, I’ve always been pathetic. So what’s a little more? And what’s the difference now she’s gone? 

It’s easy enough to orgasm, what’s harder is after. After I’m done, when that conflict about whether I should have done it in the first place is the only thing I can think of. And I can only hope that Rose could somehow see the beauty in me even now, but as quickly as my focus became dominated by that, it’s all gone, and all I can think about is how empty my arms feel without her in them. And all I can do is cry until I fall asleep, dreaming all in tones of pink and sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I really wanted to come across here was a very raw sense of emotion. I didn't want to shy away from or euphemize that this is sexual, but I want it to be clear that nothing is wrong with Greg enjoying the sexuality of Rose, even after she is gone, and that his guilt here is unnecessary. I wanted to write this in a very self acknowledged way, where Greg sort of knows that what he's doing here would read as low or disgusting to some, but I also wanted it to be clear that it's not. It is what it is and that is someone missing all aspects of someone they love including, but certainly not limited to their sex. I did work really hard to make this read that way, so feel free to let me know if I nailed it, you found it a little lacking, or even if you just can't get that in this at all! Thank you for reading!


End file.
